(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
(ii) Related Art
A high-speed high-resolution printing system such as a continuous paper printer requires high-speed processing of generating print image data and thus employs a configuration in which multiple image processing apparatuses parallelly perform the processing. Each of the multiple image processing apparatuses generates the image data in order and stores the image data in a storage device group called “spool” and also reads the image data stored in the storage device group in order and outputs the image data to a printing device. In many cases, the spool is configured by combining multiple hard disk drives (HDD). However, physical (mechanical) degradation of the HDD increases the frequency of data write errors or data read errors. As a consequence, the frequency of retries of data writes or data reads is also increased, and the processing of the entire printing system may be delayed.